


Sinful Touch

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Biting, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Curses and Witches, Mentions of Non-Major Character Death, Mpreg, Vaginal Sex, eventual rough sex, forced mating situations, slight angst, unprotected sex, virgin blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Stiles was cursed with, you guessed it, girl parts by a fuckin' Witch!And the only way for him to turn back is to get laid...By Derek fuckin' Hale...





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was so fucking pissed! Why? Because a fucking witch had cursed his ass. But that not the worse part! Okay so that was the worse part. Why you ask? Because she cursed him with girls parts! Yes, Stiles Stilinski now has a fucking vagina! And to make matters worse he is a virgin! So you know what that means. He has a fucking hymen of all things.

He wants to cry from the stories alone he's heard about those things. Why again do you ask? Because in order for the cursed to be broken he has to know what it feels like to be the other sex for a night by giving his virginity away to another person before fucking midnight tonight. And it's almost passed fucking eleven o'clock already.

He wanted to kill the witch again but the fucking bitch was already dead curtsey of Scott McCall and friends. Why couldn't the curse end when she died? Fuck his life! Fuck the supernatural world! He is so over the word done right now. His stupid pack members and best friends are giving him strange looks as he just glares back at all of them.

"Why the fuck are you guys just staring at me like that? I need someone to dewomantize me right fucking now! So who's it gonna be?" Stiles asked while still glaring daggers at all of them including their own fucking Alpha. Derek Hale.

"Okay, so I'm still a bit confused. You don't look like a woman to me, dude." Scott whined with the tilt of head as he eyed his best friend from head to toe, Kira at his side.

"That's because she only replaced his dick for a pussy, dumbass!" Jackson exclaimed mockingly as if Stiles's situation was the best gift in the entire world- his world. The Ass. But he was right. That is exactly what the evil bitch did to him.

"Way to put it out there so straight forward, Jackass." Stiles hissed at him crossing his arms over his chest, "Now back to the situation at hand. Which one of you is it going to be? Who is going to deflower me?"

As much as this was funny, he still needed to change back. He can't just start buying packs of sanitary napkins for the rest of his life with his dad still around to question his every move. Then he'd have to awkwardly tell him that his grandchildren will eventually come from out of his own girl parts. Boy would that be a story to explain.

He shivered at the thought. He did not want to have to go through that but with the way his stupid friends were, it was uneventfully going to happen. Yeah, his life fucking sucks ass right now!

Derek finally voiced knowing full well that they'd get nowhere if he didn't take control of the situation fast, "Come on, I'll do it. You don't have that much time left before the curse becomes permanent."

Stiles asked with a quirked eyebrow still in shock that their own Alpha had chosen to be the one to deflower him, "Are you sure about this big guy? The memory of tonight will last you a lifetime."

"Well, you don't really have that much other choices considering the facts that Boyd is with Erica, Scott is with Kira, Danny has a boyfriend and Isaac is asexual." Derek explained with much nonchalance in his voice as their gazes slid over to their other pack members in acknowledgement of the truth. Derek was his only chance. To which, if he were truthful enough about his situation, he was quite okay with that idea. Not ever wanting to sleep with Scott or Jackson for that matter. The thought brought all sorts of freaky nightmares up.

"Whatever. Just don't let this get in between our relationship. It's already crazy enough." Stiles inwardly sighed because he really doesn't want to destroy their already 'strained enough' situation because that's the honest truth. Although the Alpha might totally not see it that way at all.

"Go easy on him, Derek. He's my best friend so if you hurt him we'll have a big problem on our hands. Now won't we?" Scott glared at Derek, a growl low in his throat. This whole situation was a mess and Stiles was his best bro. So id anything bad were to happen to him when he was alone with Derek, it was so on.

"It won't have to come that. Let's go, Stiles. We have to stop by Deaton's place first." Derek sighed leaving the pack to head towards his camaro with a nervous Stiles trailing behind him. They get in to his car with the girls wishing them good luck, Jackson laughing his ass off with the boys right behind him, and another warning glare from Scott. He dashes away down the dirt road leading away from where they'd been when the witch had led them there in to her trap.

They arrived to Deaton's a little while after that. Stiles is the first one out of the car practically sprinting in to the familiar veterinary clinic that the man owned. They both head straight to his office having called him before they came over after phoning Stiles's dad that he was spending the night with his friends. Deaton is seated behind his desk with an old leather bound book covering most of the desk reading through it by the look of things.

Deaton explained once he finally did look up at them, "I found what you were looking for and it seems to me that whatever the witch told you really is the only way to break her curse. It's a very powerful spell that she used on you, Stiles, but I however, did find a potion in here that can help the pocess speed along. Although it may cause some effects that even I am not aware of. Yet."

"I'll take anything that I can get and deal with the consequences later!" Stiles exclaimed walking up to the desk to lean against it.

Derek growled in warning pulling him away from it, "Stiles."

"Okay, but you have to drink this as soon as the two of you are in a secluded area. It will start working right away." Deaton continued ignoring all of that entirely when he opened one of his desk draws taking out a small bottle with pink liquid inside of it.

"Thanks, Deaton, you've been a big help unlike some people I know. I think that I need new friends." Stiles beamed gratefully at him with a sigh of relief and then an annoyed huff at the thought of their supposed friends.

"Well, we should get going if we want you to get back to normal by midnight. Later Deaton." Derek said directing Stiles's flailing body out of Deaton's office. He dragged him back to his car before getting inside of it. Stiles nervously following him in to the car.

Stiles asked after buckling his seatbelt, "So where to next. The Loft?"

Derek snorted back, "No. I don't think that the pack would appreciate a pack house reeking of sex."

Stiles tried the question again in another way, "I guess not. So where are we going?"

Derek simply said, "A hotel." And it was a five star one to boot. The perfect place to lose one's V-Card. If you know what I mean.

Stiles was beyond excited. He'd never been to a place this nice. Not even to Disney Land. Not that you could ever compare the two places. Not at all.

He didn't protest when Derek dragged him up to the front desk to check them in. Or that the fact that Derek ordered fresh clothes to be delivered to their room for them for the following morning. He was simply out of it as he explored the hotel with his eyes widening and mouth dropping open in complete awe of everything that was surrounding him. He didn't even notice when they were standing in front of their appointed room number because of his elation.

Derek slid the key card in to the lock provided and pushed their room's door open. He stepped inside with Stiles following behind him. The door slamming shut causing Stiles to finally let out a nervous yelp of surprise.

"That was so not scary at all. So how do you want to do this big guy?" Stiles asked warily glancing around the room that he will be losing his virginity in. To Derek. His Alpha.

"Drink the potion Deaton made for you first Stiles then we'll go from there." Derek ordered and Stiles quivered at the command before he did as he was told.

He took out the small bottle of liquid from out of his jeans pocket uncapping it to place it at his lips and downing the pink substance in one go. Immediately he felt it take effect. He felt hot all over and in between his legs was aching and wet. He almost collapsed on to the floor because of how odd it made him feel but Derek was there in time to catch him before he could.

Derek picked him up bridal style carrying him over to the bed gently placing him down upon it and like a shot he was tearing at his own clothes to get out of them. He was so hot. His skin felt like it was completely on fire. His core felt empty as well as his asshole. He's never felt like this before and that frightened the living shit out of him. To the point that he didn't even realize he had been calling out for Derek until the Alpha was on top of him ripping and shredding his clothes from off his body until he is naked beneath him.

In a dazed cloud of lust, Stiles eagerly grasps Derek by the back of his neck forcing his lips to meet his own in an hard ungracious kiss before the Alpha pushed himself away from him in order to remove his leather jacket and the henley that he is wearing, throwing it somewhere in the room. And then they are kissing again in a clash of teeth and lips and a whole lot of tongue. Stiles wants more but isn't clear minded enough to ask for it.

"A-alpha! I need... I want-" Stiles whined after their lips part with Derek cutting him off to speak, "I know. Now breathe and let your Alpha take care of you. Okay?"

No more words can be formed from his lips as he nods his head in response. He whimpers as his Alpha moves their bodies so that he can lift his legs on to his shoulders, finally facing the root of all of their problems tonight. Stiles's brand new vagina.

It's wet and such a pretty pink set against pale skin and dark body moles but he loves the way it twitches and the way Stiles's entire body shudders when he just breathes against it. He leans forward taking in the sweet innocent aroma of it through his flared nostrils just before he sticks out his tongue to take an experimental lick at the aroused clitoris. And before they both knew it, Derek is lapping at his opening like the Head Alpha that he is. Pun intended.

His tongue licks at Stiles's clitoris down to his wet slick opening and in to his warm core stroking at all of his nerve endings until he felt like he could not breathe properly. Stiles's back bends from off the bed as he knots his hands in to Derek's hair with every moan he lets out. Derek pulls back and Stiles's hand falls from out of his hair right before he is flipping him over on to his back. His ass on full display for his Alpha like a good little submissive bitch. Only just for him.

Derek pressed his open mouth over the pale skin of Stiles's left ass cheek slightly digging his human teeth in the supple flesh there. To which Stiles yawled out a breathy gasp at the sensation of it. Then Derek moved over to the other one repeating the same action to it until he slid his face in between Stiles's ass slicking his tongue against his puckered entrance.

He slicks it over in his saliva until Stiles is a trembling disarray of lose limbs beneath his ministrations. He slips it inside of him and eats Stiles out like he's his very last meal upon this earth. At the very end of it Stiles comes with a cry of his name. Untouched.

Stiles's brain is completely muddled up as Derek flips him back over before getting off the bed. He reaches for his leather jacket searching his pockets for the small bottle of lube that he'd gotten from Lydia. But that was a story for another time. He throws his jacket down then removes his jeans and underwear before getting back on to the bed situating himself in between Stiles's open legs.

He uncaps the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount on to his throbbing cock patiently slicking it up with his free hand then he throws the bottle from his other hand positioning himself at Stiles's awaiting vagina. Stiles gazes up at him bracing himself for the pain that is surely to come. And does once the bulbous head of Derek's cock breaches his core.

He crys out at the shock of it as the pain rattles through him. Blood seeps from within him now that his hymen has been taken care of. But he takes it so good for his Alpha because his body wants to please him- desires to make the Alpha come.

Derek pulls out only leaving the tip of cock within him before slamming back in to him. Hard. Beneath him Stiles wraps his legs around his waist meeting up with his every thrust until he's mewling out his name. Over and over again.

Face flushed with his need and desire. He rams in to him eventually knocking the headboard against the wall in a boisterous rhythm. He does that again and again until Stiles's vaginal walls tighten around his cock and he knows that Stiles is close. Oh so close.

So he slows down pulling out completely after he pushes himself away from Stiles. He tosses Stiles on to his side lifting up one of his legs in order to get to his twitching asshole. He slips a finger inside, feeling Stiles's anal walls suck his finger in deeper, almost perfectly.

Soon there are two fingers working inside of him and Stiles is whimpering at every push against his prostate. That lucky enough for him, is still there. His eyes roll in to the back of his head when a third joins the party and he finally comes on Derek's fingers. Ass and vagina clenching with the sensation. But Derek is far from done with him as he changes Stiles's position on the bed making him lie on his stomach. Then he positions himself over him guiding his cock slowly in to Stiles's wet asshole, inch by inch until he is fully seated inside and Stiles's is saying his name like he's casting his own curse in the witch's stead.

At that, Derek smirks, rocking his hips against him with Stiles gasping out underneath him every time he does. He then wraps his arm around Stiles shoulder and neck setting his pace as he decides fuck in to him like a maniac on viagra and hard edged steroids. He held him down with every slam against him. Over and over, again and again, until he could feel the formation of his knot.

He lets out a hard oath. This wasn't supposed to happen but it had and it was too late to stop it. He was going to knot Stiles whether he wanted to or not. So when he did finally form, it had nowhere else to go but inside of Stiles. So that's what he did.

He rammed his knot deep within Stiles's asshole locking them in to place until Derek would finally orgasm and his knot deflates. He wasn't sure about the time span it would take for it to do that. It all depended on his choice of sexual partner. And this was his very first time knotting anyone at all. He's never even knotted Paige or Kate.

Stiles's lets out a whimper at the feel of whatever it was inside of him, feeling his asshole pulsating around it. He gave out a cry of Derek's name when the Alpha gave him a few more thrusts forward. He came beneath him untouched, once again, then he laid flat out against the pillow under his face panting while he tried to catch his breath. On top of him, Derek began to move a little bit, letting out a harsh curse once he finally did cum inside of him.

He whimpered at the feel of Derek's heated cum spasming deep inside of him. But he didn't mind it at all as he slightly pushed back against Derek with his hips. Derek moved their bodies for the last time still releasing his seed deep in to Stiles's ass with Stiles slowly falling sleep now that he was surrounded in his warmth. It wasn't long before Derek fell asleep behind him as well.

By morning Derek's knot had already subsided. He woke up before Stiles did, reaching over his side of the bed to grap the hotel's phone. He called the front desk confirming their clothes arrangement since he had completely obliterated the ones they had on last night and ordered them a simple breakfast of pancakes and eggs with water on the side. He hung up the phone just as Stiles awakens with a soft airy groan.

He sits up on the bed, flushing a bright red once he realized that he is indeed naked and lying next to Derek Hale of all people. His head clears up a bit and he remembers the curse that the evil witch had placed him under. Gazing down at his naked body, he could see that everything is were it should be once again and he lets out a relieved sigh at the notion. Ignoring the sickening sight of his virgin blood on the bed when he does. He tries to move his body but it hurts everywhere because of what they'd done together the previous night. A darker blush dawns over his face and he refuses to glance in the still naked Derek's direction because of it.

Derek speaks through the awkward silence that is already starting to brew between them, "Our clothes and the breakfast food that I ordered will be here soon."

Stiles sighs because this is exactly what he doesn't want, for things to completely change between them but unfortunately it already has, "Right."

"You should probably take a shower before they do." Derek states before getting off the bed and gathering his belongings from around the room.

Stiles manages to get himself out of the bed at that and in to the bathroom connected to their room. Inside of it, he finds two bathrobes and throws one out to Derek who catches it with ease. He takes a shower cleaning his body thoroughly before getting out. He dries off entering the room once again to find that their breakfast has already arrived along with their new change of clothes. Derek is on the phone with his back turn to him but he still motions for him to get dress and eat. So he does.

After about five minutes later, Derek is done with his phone call and heads to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. A few seconds later Stiles hears the shower running. He turns on the TV to watch cartoons until Derek is done washing off and they can finally leave the hotel. It's not long before that happens and they are on the road again heading back towards Scott's house so that Derek can drop him off there.

When they finally arrived to Scott's, Stiles hurries out of the car and up to the front door just as Scott opens it to greet them. He expects Derek to follow behind him but he turns around when he hears the sudden screeching tires on the pavement. Scott ushers him inside so he follows behind him because Derek Hale is gone.

Two weeks have past by now with Stiles still not talking to Derek or to the pack. He's upset with all of them and he feels that he has a right to be. For the past two weeks Stiles has been feeling sick and just a little bit nauseous all the time. He can't seem to keep anything down without feeling sick and he doesn't know why.

Although he has a sneaky suspicion of what could be wrong with him. So he waits until the neariest store to where he lives it open to get up out of his bed and get dressed. He makes sure to put on a large black hoodie to try and conceal his identity as much as he can. He covers his head and a part of his face with it.

He leaves his house and makes his way to the store. He exits his jeep and walks in to the store on nervous feet. He heads to the side of the store where the feminine products are located and finds what he's been searching for. Then he makes his way up to the cash register where the cashier is waiting to serve their many customers. He stands in front of her and places the items down upon the counter. She questioningly looks him over as she rings it up and tells him the price before placing the products in to a brown paper bag at his direct request.

He pays her when he reaches for the bag telling her to keep the change because he is in a rush and doesn't want any of his pack members to see him or what he's buying. He almost makes it to his jeep without a hitch until Scott pulls up and shouts his name. He lets out a harsh curse beneath his breath before turning to face his seemingly worried face best friend.

Stiles greets him, "Hey. Scott."

Scott hissed in counter because he's been worried sick about him, they all have, including one Derek Hale, "Don't hey Scott me! I've been trying to contact you for two weeks straight! What the hell is going on with you, dude?"

Stiles sighed, "Can we please not do this here. Right now."

Scott concedes, "Fine. But we're going over to my house. It's pack night."

"I can't right now, Scott. I have something to do. I promise to come over later and if I forget, you can always come and pick me up. Okay, buddy."

Scott reluctantly agrees then heads in to the store, "Sure. Okay. See you later."

Stiles hurries to his jeep after that, gets in, and drives back home. He jumps out of his jeep running back inside and heads up the stairs with the paper bag in hand to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Just in case.

He then dumps the contents of the paper bag on to the bathroom counter and stares at them. Three home pregnancy tests. He doesn't know if this will work. Or if he'll really know if he is pregnant. Pregnant with Derek Hale's offspring. His pup. His kid. His baby.

He's scared. Terrifed even. This is all wrong. All of that evil witch's fault. Her curse wasn't to just make his anatomy like that of a girl's. It was to make him a mother. Or is it the word father? He doesn't know. He's not really sure of either title yet. He just needs to focus on the results when they come. He'll deal with that issue later after that.

Taking a few deep breaths, he opens the first one and does his business. After that he leaves the bathroom with the test wrapped up in toilette paper. He enters his bedroom placing the paper bag down on to the bed. He just needs to wait for at least five minutes for the results that could possibly change his and Derek's lives forever.

Opening his laptop, he plays a few games until no more than five minutes have passed by. He shifts on the bed after shutting his laptop down in order to concentrate on the pregnancy test. His pregnancy test. He picks it up with much wary and care and reluctance before finally taking a peek at the results. It's just as he suspected. He's with child. Derek Hale's child. His Alpha's unborn pup.

He wants to faint- to scream- to cry but he knows that won't change the results. That will still be the same. He's pregnant. An expectant.

He doesn't how long a werewolf pregnancy lasts and he's scared about that. He might not be able to wait a whole full nine months before his child is born. Worse of all, how does he tell his own father? How does he tell the father of his child that he is carrying? He doesn't even know how he will give birth! He's afraid and confused. And for once in his life he actually doesn't know what to do.

Derek's voice cuts through his intense mental argument with himself scarying the living daylights out of him, "Stiles, is that a pregnancy test in your hand?"

Stiles screeched after jumping almost five feet in to the air in shock, "Holy shit! Derek! What the fuck, man! What is wrong with you? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack and killed me!"

Derek deadpanned crossing his leather clad arms over his broad chest, "Although you're still alive right now and you still haven't answered my question."

Stiles glared at him after he'd finally turned around to face the bane of all of his problems, "If you already know that answer, why ask it at all, Derek?"

Derek asked his question in another way, "Why do you have a pregnancy test in your hand then?"

Stiles said stammering over his words a little bit when he spoke again, "B-because- because it's none of your goddamn business! T-that's why!"

"It is when I am your Alpha. Now tell me the truth, Stiles." Derek growled back demandingly.

"I'm pregnant! With your baby! Are you happy now with that bit of information, Alpha?" Stiles shouted with a glower on his face and a huff on his breath.

"I can smell the change in your scent." Derek sighed finally happy to understand the change in Stiles's scent and his odd behavior over the last two weeks. A baby had not been his first thought but it's his and by heaven or hell, he was going to take care of his own whether Stiles agreed to that or not. He didn't really care. Family was family, was it not?

"I better go get that. It's probably Scott just coming to pick me up." Stiles said before leaving his bedroom. He went down stairs to the front door not noticing his Alpha following right behind him. He answered the door and low and behold. It was Scott but he wasn't alone. Their entire pack was there with them.

Scott asked at the sight of them together, "I brought the whole crew with me. So whose up for a scary movie and some snacks?"

"Forget that. We need to talk. I talk, you guys listen. Head in to the living room area please and thank you." Stiles said and everyone did as was commanded of them. Then he turned to the Derek with a hard glare, "I hope you're ready for this, Alpha."

"Always." was Derek's simple reply back. To which, only seemed to rile Stiles up with anger. He wanted to bring that stupid witch back to life just so that he can kill her himself for sticking him with Mr. Broody Alpha Werewolf for the rest of his existence.

He walked in to the living room with Derek trailing silently behind him. He stood in front of the TV with Derek at his side. Everyone was seated on the couches preparing to watch a movie. Taking a deep intake of air in to his lungs, Stiles began to speak to their pack, "Guys what I am about to say to you is going to be hard to believe but I have to tell you guys because it not only effects me and Derek but you guys as well."

"What is it? You're scarying us, Stiles. Especially after the whole not talking to the pack stunt you've pulled for two whole weeks straight." Kira said as she pressed in to Scott's side a little more when she spoke.

"I'm pregnant." was all he got out before the entire pack was cascading in complete silence. A less than a minute later it appeared that light bulbs had finally went off inside of everybody's heads as they all got off of the couches, including jackass Jackson, to bring both him and Derek in to their embrace with congradulating tones to their voices.

That night everyone stayed cuddled up around the soon to be parents as they all watched a bunch of scary movies until they all had to head back home. Derek left because he had to clear some things over with Deaton and Stiles went to bed after they had decided to tell his father the big news the next day when he comes back home. And that's what they did when Derek returned and his father just so happened to be home at the perfect instant.

They sat him down at the kitchen table and they told him the whole story from the beginning together leaving out details of the actual deed when they do because who wants to tell their father about how Derek Hale had his way with their drug induced body. No one, that's who!

His father was upset with the both of them and the dead witch at first but there was nothing any of them could to change the past. A baby was coming. One that needed a home and a family surrounding it. And by heaven and hell that's exactly what all of them will be, if it is the last thing that Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski ever does before he leaves this side of the Earth!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

PLEASE STOP TRYING TO TELL ME ABOUT HOW A WOMAN'S ANATOMY WORKS! I HAVE MANY OLDER WOMEN IN MY FAMILY. AND BESIDES THAT FACT NOT ALL WOMEN ARE THE SAME WHEN IT COMES TO LOSING ONES VIRGINITY.

ENDING ON THAT POINT, I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT THE WITCHES THAT CURSED STILES IN MY STORY ARE AN OLD COVEN THAT BELIEVE IN THE WAYS OF THE OLD WHERE A WOMENS LOSS OF VIRGINITY IS BUILT ON THE KNOWLEDGE THAT SHE HAS BROKEN OR INJURIED HER HYMEN BY WAY OF VIRGIN BLOOD. THAT IS WHY THEIR HAD TO BE FLUID EVIDENCE OF THAT TO PROVE IT HAD BEEN TAKEN, IF YOU KNOW YOUR HISTORY OR READ HISTORICAL AND REGENCY ROMANCE.

MY STORY IS WRITTEN EXACTLY THE WAY I DESIRED IT TO BE! IT'S JUST FANFICTION. I'M NOT TRYING TO SELL MY STORIES TO ANY PUBLISHERS! THIS IS ONLY MEANT TO BE WRITTEN FOR FUN! STOP TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ MY CRAP!!!

LOVE YOU GUYS!!! <333


End file.
